


FNAF-lost souls

by camharkness



Series: FNAF-Untold Loses [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Kids, Love, Other, Sad, main characters are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: two young girls, Sarah, and Kat having fun at Freddy's while Sarah's brother works. having the time of their lives, leads into a nightmare, will they survive the night? or will they become like the rest? will Kat's past catch up with her, or can Sarah keep her safe?





	1. The day shift

sarah sat in a spiny chair in the security office with her big brother and her best (and only) friend kat. "kat isn't this awesome, all because cam works here, we get to come here anytime we want we get free tokens and pizza. even though the pizza is like cardboard. it's still awesome!" yelled sarah as she spun. sarah is 12 years old. she has long blue hair that ends at her shoulders, she has blue eyes along with blue glasses. she wears a blue hoodie with a red shirt underneath, along with red skirt and black sneakers. she was much smaller than kat. kat sat in the chair next to sarah,

"yeah! it's so much fun! thanks cam!" kat said. kat was 14, she had a red jacket on with a black shirt underneath, along with having long purple hair she has purple eyes, she has black boots on along with brown pants. she was much taller than sarah.

cam who was wearing a blue guard outfit "no problem. you are sarah's best friend." cam had black hair the same size as sarah's. he had one red eye and one blue eye along with black glasses.

sarah jumped from the chair and landed on the black and white tiled floor "lets go have fun!"

"yeah!" yelled kat as they ran out. cam smiled and shook his head.

they ran around with their pockets filled with tokens. first they ran up to the skiiball game. sarah put in a token an a bunch of balls came down. she picked up the first one and looked at the 1000 point roll. she got ready to roll it. she took a deep breath. thinking about the angle she'd have to put her arm at. sarah was extremely smart, smarter than her brother who was 19. she rolled the ball and it landed right in the 1000 point mark and she jumped "yes!!!!" she looked at kat, who was throwing the balls. one bounced back almost hitting her in the head. "no no kat. don't do that. that's not how you play this. here." she walked over and picked up a ball. "you roll it. like this." she rolled it, this time hitting the 500 point hole.

"ooooh. thanks sarah!" kat looked down at the ground. "do.....you think we'll ever find tommy....?"

sarah hugged her tightly as she started to cry. "idk kat... he's been hiding for so long...."

"that guy... in the yellow suit...." sarah shook her head "hey why don't we go. uh. eat ice cream!" yelled sarah as she grabbed kats hand and started running.

as they ate ice cream sarah looked at kat. years ago, shortly after they became friends kat's little brother went missing. it was at an old place kinda like freddy's. but. they were outside of it. sarah shook her head and smiled "at least... i'm still here right?"

kat let out a small giggle "yeah. you dork."

"oh! i can tell you how freddy works! brother likes to do things like what they did here."

kat shook her head "i'm fine. who's your favorite? mines bonnie."

"i like foxy it's fun putting them back together all the time, why do you like bonnie kat?"

"i don't know." she laughed as she took a bite of ice cream.

they both laughed as they ate ice cream and watched the animatronics play on stage. "hello?" said the small little boy robot thing next to the marry go round, which was kinda close to kat and sarah, sarah made a disgusted face. "i hate that thing. it's so creepy." kat nodded in agreement.

"it tried to steal batteries out of the walkie-talkies cam got us." said kat glaring at it.

kat looked into sarah's eyes. "sarah are you ok?" sarah's eyes were big. she rubbed her eyes and started to fall over. "sarah!?" kat yelled she acted the same way.

cam looked at the camera's and saw kat and sarah. "i better get them ho-" a metal pipe hit cam on the back of the head and someone started to drag him out of the back of the building.

sarah collapsed onto the floor and kat fell on top of her. they both snored as the time passed. everyone left, but no one woke them up.


	2. chapter 2: night time.

sarah and kat woke up at the same time. they were now in the security office. sarah looked at a clock "10 pm....? what the!? big brother wouldn't leave us here after his shift!!!"

sarah started to freak out. then the phone rang. kat got up and answered it. "hello?"

"hello hello. welcome to your. well. last night here. i've been looking for you. i wanted to. complete my set." the voice beyond the phone laughed.

"who is this!?" kat yelled making sarah jump.

"remember your little brother? i took him. now i'm here to complete the set."

"if you're after me why did you drag sarah along with me!?"

"she has a connection to you. so why not?"

kat clinchen her teeth "thats the dumbest reason to-" she started to say but he hung up. and she slammed the phone down. sarah walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"kat whats going on...?"

kat looked at the ground and tears started to come from her eyes, landing on the floor making a small splash sound. "i'm sorry sarah.... i'm so sorry....."

"kat just tell me whats going on. i'm confused." sarah said concertedly

".... tommy...... isn't coming back.... the guy who.... took him called... he wants me too..." kat looked at sarah with tears coming to her eyes "i'm sorry.... i'm sorry i.... dragged you into this...."

sarah hugged her "i'd rather be here with my best friend than... to not know where you were... anyway whats the worst that'll happen? we can out run a grown person. and, it's not like the robots will come off stage and hunt us down and kill us." chuckled sarah

"yeah..." kat said with a faint smile. she looked around, she saw two bats with blue foam covering most of it with a yellow handle. she walked over and grabbed them. she handed one of them to sarah. sarah took it then looked at kat.

"for protection?" asked sarah. kat nodded and grabbed a torch that was on the table. she turned it on and flashed it around. "i hate the dark....." whispered kat. sarah gasped.

"you're afraid of something!?"

"w-w-what? no! i'm not afraid of the dark!"

sarah smiled. "don't worry. i won't tell anyone. no one else likes me. besides." she sat on the spinny chair and tossed her bat between her hands. "i'm scared of the dark too. also water. i can't swim. cam tried to teach me how to swim but. no good." she made a dorky smile.

"guess everyone has something they're afraid of." kat sat on the desk and sighed.

"it'll be ok. hey we get this whole place to ourselves!"

"almost...." kat said. "he's here..."

"hey... what did i say? we can outrun him. and take him down with our bats!" said sarah. kat let out a small giggle and looked into the darkness.

sarah got up out of the chair, as she did she looked down and saw a freddy mask on the ground, she put it on, "look at me! i'm freddy!" she said in a joke voice. kat started laughing. "let me play you the song on my people!" sarah screeched loudly and fell over laughing. the mask fell off and rolled over to kat. kat helped sarah up and smiled "that was funny." she looked at the mask and picked it up. "we might need this." she attached it to her belt loop with a strap that was on the back of the mask. they looked into the darkness and sarah's stomach growled. "OK! FIRST MISSION! FIND FOOD FOR SARAH!" kat's stomach growled too.

"and you dork." kat shined the torch into the darkness and they walked into it.


	3. chapter 3: pizza and skates

they found their way to the kitchen and Sarah looked around "ugh wheres the cardboard when you need it?"

"don't you mean pizza?" asked Kat.

"like I said. cardboard." Sarah opened a cupboard and found a bag of chips. "This is better." she pulled it out and showed kat. Kat smiled and Sarah opened it and they sat at one of the tables in the dining room and started eating. "It's. sad seeing this place without a bunch of people running around.."

"Yeah... HEY WANT TO TAKE STUFF FROM THE PRIZE ROOM!" kat said with a mouth full of chips

Sarah gasped "kat that's stealing! We can look around. And. maybe take something." she looked at the chips. "Are we stealing these...?"

Kat shook her head. "It's still in the pizzeria right?" Sarah nodded "then we're not stealing. We're eating."

Sarah smiled "y-yeah. Besides. We need food." after they finished the chips Sarah threw it away "i'm still hungry..."

"Well. I'm glad you are because look what I found!"kat said as she pulled out a pizza out of one of the fridge's "it's not frozen, just cold."

"The best kind of pizza," Sarah said as she walked to kat, kat took out a piece and took the first bite.

"There's no way this is from here," she said and Sarah took a bite of one too.

"This tastes like my brothers... this is cam's lunch!!!!"

"Hey hey chill. I'm sure he would have given it to you anyway."

"Maybe... where are you brother..." kat grabbed Sarah's hand and went over to a small roller rink that was in the pizzeria and she took off her boots.

"You know how to rollerskate right?" asked Kat.

"Wasn't it me who taught you how to do it?" Sarah said with a laughed. Kat put on some roller skates and handed a pair to Sarah.

"Come on. Let's have fun. This whole place is ours."

Sarah smiled and changed her shoes with the roller skates and started to skate around with kat.

"Wheeeee!" Sarah yelled with joy.

Sarah looked at a clock as they went around the rink "11:30. It's way past my bedtime."

"Well are you tired?" asked Kat.

"No. not in the slightest!" she spun around a few times

Kat tried to do that too and slipped and landed on her butt. "Ow."

Sarah laughed and went to her and stuck out her hand. "Guess you should have come with me to ballet class huh."

Kat grabbed Sarah's hand and she helped her up. "Haha yeah. You're very good."

A sense of dread hit both of them the closer the clock got to 12.

"What if they come to life..."

"Kat they won't. It's not possible. Trust me,i know how these guys work. Or... maybe they could.." she started to shake. They both skated to where their shoes were and changed into them and started to run back to the office.

The clock hit 12 and the building grew darker.


	4. Chapter 4: it begins

They sat under the table and shook.

"I-i-it's so dark!" kat yelled, Sarah, hugged her

"H-hey it's ok... you got the torch remember...?"

Kat smiled a bit, and held the torch up and turned it on. She handed the mask to Sarah and she tilted her head.

"Just... in case... I don't know... I feel like it'll help you..." kat said and Sarah took it and attached it something on her hoodie.

The phone started to ring and Sarah stood up slowly and picked it up. "H-hello...?"

"Sarah!? Are you guys ok!?" cam said in a very worried

"Big brother! Yes, we're fine. We're scared, it's so dark..."

"Stay in the office ok? Don't leave it unless one of them get in. there's a music box. Wind it up. And-"

"A mask?" asked Sarah

"Yeah. use that to make them back off a bit."

"Can you get in here and get us....?"

"No... Sarah i can't get in... the doors have auto locks... what do you think I've been trying to do for the last few hours... 6 am the doors unlock..."

"Can you get the cops...?" asked Sarah, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No... they don't believe anything anyone says about this place. Sarah, you're strong. Remember everything I taught you ok?"

"O-ok big brother..."

"I love you, sis..."

"I.." before Sarah could respond the phone went dead and she dropped it and went back under the table.

"S-Sarah...? Why are you crying...?" asked kat, as she hugged Sarah.

"We're stuck here till 6 am... not even big brother can get in..." Sarah started to fully cry into kat's shoulder.

Kat tried to comfort her, but she was just as scared,

The heard something crawl in the vents, they both went silent, the clinking from the animatronic walking made them pale, it stopped and looked around, after a few seconds it went back to the vent, kat peeked around the edge of the table and saw toy Bonnie and put her hand over her mouth so she didn't scream.

Kat looked back at Sarah and mouthed "it's toy Bonnie...."

Sarah let out a small gasp then looked over the table and watched it leave. She stood up, shaking, she looked down at a tablet on the table and picked it up. "I... think this is the cameras..." she scrolled over to the prize corner and saw the wind button and pressed it down.

"How did...?" Kat started to ask

"Big brother told me... wind the music box.." she shook her head. "We are strong. We can do this!" Sarah got up on the table and put her arms in the air.

Kat let out a small giggle. "You dork. Come on get down. We still have to be careful." kat put her hand over her heart and gasped.

"Kat? Are you ok!?" Sarah jumped down and kneeled down.

"I'm fine but... he's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Tommy! He's here!" kat got up and started to run down the hallway

"Kat wait!" Sarah got up and tried to follow her, but she was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Echoes

Kat ran down the hallways, completely forgetting about her fears, she left the torch on the ground back under the table, she didn't care. She just wanted her brother. She wanted to hold him again.

"TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!? TOMMY!!!" she kept running around, she ran into a small room and saw something curled up in the corner. "T-Tommy...?" she started to walk to it, she stopped when it started to stand up, she froze, it was mangle. It started to crawl up the wall and looked down at her and it made a horrible sound. She started to back up and its eyes lit up. Looking at mangle on the ceiling made her remember her fears, then her eyes widened. "S-Sarah...!" she turned around to leave but mangle sent one of its wires down and it wrapped around kats leg and she fell to the ground. "No no no!" she yelled trying to get her leg free, mangle started to pull her up, Kat started to cry as she pulled her leg harder, the more she moved her leg the tighter the wire got, but she couldn't stop, she wanted to be free she wanted it to get away from her. It started pulling her up faster, kat's leg shot with pain, she pulled the bat out and swung it at mangle, smacking its head off, it dropped kat and she landed on her back, she quickly crawled out of the way while mangle fell to the ground, she looked down at her left leg, her pants were kinda read from her blood, she shook her head and looked around. "Why did I do this...."

Sarah was running down the hall, going in the different way of kat, "kat where are you!?" she yelled as her shoes banged against the tile while she ran, she held the torch up and used it to look around. Upon one of the tables, she could see outlines of other kids. "What the....?" she started to walk to them but they faded away, she rubbed her eyes and looked around again.

"Hello?"

Sarah quickly turned around and saw balloon boy staring at her.

"Oh. it's just you. I don't think you can-" as she talked he lunged at her trying to stab her with his sign. She screamed a blood-curdling scream and tried to get him off. "KAT! BIG BROTHER! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she yelled, tears ran down her face as she started to not be able to fight against him.

Kat turned her head after hearing the scream. "SARAH!?" she started to run down to the dining hall, she stopped when she heard parts and service open up, withered foxy stood there looking at her, he bent his knees. Her eyes widened as she knew what he was gonna do, she turned back around and ran as fast as she could, foxy leaped at her just barely missing her. She ran into the dinning hall and saw balloon boy on top of Sarah and she kicked him as hard as she could, all he did was laugh, she clenched her bat. "GET OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND YOU FREAK!" she slammed her bat into his head then pulled him off of Sarah and hugged her and cried into her should "I'm sorry Sarah I'm so sorry!"

"Kat... it's ok... you heard Tommy... right?"

"No... I... felt him... he's scared... he's calling for me..." kat looked around again. "Are you ok Sarah...?" she asked still crying.

"I'm ok kat don't worry..." Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes. "We... should get that tablet thing off of that desk... so we can see everything.."

Kat nodded " that'll be safer huh..."

"Yeah..." Sarah shined the torch around and started to make her way back to the office, kat followed.

"Bigsister" echoed through the halls, kat turned around quickly as she could. "Helpbigsisteri'mscared" the voice talked fast. Kat shook her head.

Sarah got to the office and grabbed the tablet, she turned around and saw kat looking into the darkness. She turned the torch on and saw foxy standing at the end of the hallway. "Kat get back!"

Kat turned and looked at Sarah, then looked at foxy and jumped back. Foxy leaped at them, he spreads his arms out, kat and Sarah moved out of the way more, foxy's hook just barely cut Sarah's cheek, foxy flew right into the wall his head flying off and landed right at Kats feet, she kicked it and ran to Sarah who was grabbing her cheek and crying.

"Hey hey, Sarah, it's ok its ok!" she held her close and patted her head. "It's ok, we'll get it patched up as soon as we're out of here ok?"

Sarah nodded and wiped the tear from her eyes

A door behind them opened and Sarah tilted her head, she walked through, kat kinda following behind. Somehow withered Bonnie was standing looking at them.

Kat's heart skipped a beat. "L-little brother?"

It turned its head. It walked to kat and hugged her. Kat started to cry.

"Tommy...! I found you...! I finally found you...!"

Sarah smiled a bit, kat backed out of the hug and smiled.

"I'm so gl-" two yellow hands came from the darkness and pulled kat out of the room, the door slamming shut. Sarah ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"KAT!!!!" she started slamming herself against it. "OPEN! OPEN DANG IT!" she started crying, she looked at withered Bonnie. "Tommy.... I know you probably don't remember me.... But please.... I need your help..." she stepped out of the way.

Bonnie grabbed onto the doorknob, he pulled the whole door off the hinges. Sarah ran over to the tablet and scrolled through all of the cameras. "Kat where are you...." she saw kat's jacket laying on the ground outside of a door. She got up and looked at Bonnie. "Tommy.... That thing took her to the backroom in the prize corner.... Come on...." she started to run down the hallway bonnie running faster than her, she had to keep jumping to dodge all of the other animatronics, mangle kept trying to hit her with their wires, foxy kept trying to stab her with his hook, the toys kept trying to grab her. As she reached the prize corner she saw the box the puppet was in was open, it was gone. Her eyes widened. She felt it's arm wrap around her, picking her up, she screamed trying to get free. It started to move over to the box. "NO! I HATE SMALL PLACES!!!" before it could drop her in withered bonnie ripped off one of its arms and pulled Sarah down. "T-thanks Tommy...." she said. They both ran into the room.


	6. Chapter 6: final fight.

As they ran into the room, they saw a man getting out of a yellow bonnie suit.

"YOU!" Sarah yelled, holding her bat in her hand. "WHERES KITTY!!!"

He turned and looked at sarah and laughed. "Well well. If it isn't sarah." he started to walk around. "You really want to know where she is? She's in one of the suits. That one to be exact." he pointed down at nightmare. It opened up and kat was stuck in it. Her body pushed against spring locks. "One move, and she's dead."

"D-dad.... Why are you doing this.....?" asked kat, weakly. Sarah looked confused.

"Dad...? Wha...?"

"Your mother wanted to take you guys from me. So. i'm taking you both back. I took tommy already. Soon i'll have you. Sarah though, will be a nice bonus." he looked at sarah. "You see sarah. Me and you are the same. We have something special about us."

"WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON! YOU'RE A CHILD KILLER!!"

"That is true blue. But. we both have, how you say. a special power." he grind. Bonnie charged at him, he broke it's arms and legs with an axe. "Bad boy. You're grounded."

Kat's eyes widened, she wanted to scream, but she knew it would set off the spring locks.

"You monster...," Sarah whispered.

"What was that?" he said, pulling a piece of toast from his pocket and eating it.

"I SAID YOU MONSTER!" she ran at him, she was moving faster than she ever has, her eyes glowed, her bat looked shocking. "I'll KILL YOU!!!"

He moved out of the way every time she swung at him. "So I was right. You're a conduit." he laughed, kicking her to the ground.

She coughed and looked at him. "A-a conduit....? What on earth is-" she started to ask as he kicked her in the stomach she coughed up blood. Kat whimpered, unable to help Sarah.

he starts walking over to the spring bonnie suit. "How about i kill his little sister with his own creation?"

"B-b...big brother made that...?" she asked, standing on her feet. "I've... never heard him talk about that one...." she used her bat to stand. "Besides.... He wouldn't make something.... For a jerk like you...." blood fell from her lips.

"True," he said, starting to open it. "That's why I stole it. It was the first one he ever made. The one he made to make you happy as a baby." he said with a smile.

"What...? How..... would you have...."

"You think today is the first day i've learned about your existence?" he laughed. "I've known about you and cam for years. But." he climbed into the suit and it closed up. "Your life ends tonight. And you'll join me here. Are you a chica person? Or a foxy person?"

"F-frick off...," she said, she ran at Vincent again, he grabbed her arm, breaking it the second the big hand from the suit touched her arm. She screamed in pain.

"You can't stop me." he laughed.he threw her across the room.

"Ma'am?" a voice asked, Sarah looked up and saw a few very little kids standing over her. One touched her arm, healing it. "That man. He won't let us go home."

"I want to see my mama...."

"I don't like it here anymore...."

"What on earth!?" Vincent yelled, backing up. "How did you get out of your suits!?" the kids smiled at Sarah.

"Will you set us free?"

Sarah nodded and stood up. The kids faded, Sarah ran at him one last time, managing to hit him 4 times before he picked her up by her neck.

"You little shit! Why won't you just die! You'll have fun here forever!"

"Because I'm A HUMAN!" she jammed her bat into a part of his suit, setting off all of the spring locks one by one, he dropped her and he fell to the ground. "That's for stealing my brothers stuff. And for what you did to Tommy. And kat." Vincent laid on the ground, trying to reach for her, she backed up tell he stopped moving. "Kat!" she turned around and ran to her, sliding on her knees and stopping right in front of the suit she's in. "o-ok I can fix this." she looked at one of the spring locks and backed up with tears in her eyes. "I... I've never seen these spring locks before...... big brother didn't make this...."

"Sarah.... It's ok...." kat said with a smile.

"No it's not!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes. " I.... Can't lose you!!!" she yelled, she turned around and stood up. All of the animatronics were looking right at them. "I... I'm gonna protect you kat...."

"Sarah they're after me..... Not you.... If I die they'll stop...."

"I DON'T CARE!" she fought the animatronics back with her struggle bat. "STAY AWAY FROM MY KITTY!" she yelled as she fought.

Kat smiled. "I love you... sarah..." she said, a tear fell down her cheek while she set off the spring locks, everything stopped. Sarah turned around, her face turning pale.

"NO!!!" she yelled running over to kat and falling over, her face falling into kat's chest, she started crying, harder than she's ever cried before. "No....no this can't be happening....KAT!!!!!!"

After an hour of crying, she blacked out, with the sound of clocks going nuts echoing through the pizzeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say, I wasn't trying to make Vincent act like Dave, I wanted him to be how we all saw purple guy back in the good old days.


	7. Epilogue

Sarah woke up in her bed, bandages wrapped around her head, she got up and ran downstairs, hoping to see kat, but, only cam and an officer.

"Ah. hello Sarah." the cop said. "I'm sorry for what happened last night.... We just always thought that stuff was just a prank. I mean. Animatronics coming to life and killing people."

Sarah glared at the cop.

"Sarah come here." cam held out his arms and Sarah ran into his hug, crying into his shoulder.

"Sarah can i-" the cop started to ask.

"GO AWAY!" she snapped, it being kinda muffled from cam's shoulder. "YOU COULD HAVE HELPED SAVE KAT! BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The cop got up. Got ready to say something, but just walked out.

"Hey.... we gotta get ready for kat's funeral.... Or....are you not ready to go... do...You wanna go....?" asked Cam.

"Of course..." said Sarah, wiping the tears from her eyes. They both went and got ready. Cam dressed in a black suit while Sarah got on a black dress, they both got into the car, Sarah looked to her right, looking at the seat next to her, she could still see kat sitting next to her. She put her hand on the seat the whole way there.

When they got there, the funeral just started. They got their seats, and Sarah was the first person to go up and talk about kat.

"Kat... to me was more than just a friend... she was my best friend... I loved her... a lot...her and my brother gave me reasons... to want to try.... Kat was... one of the best people in this town.... Always looking out for others... using her strength to help me.... And...." she froze, looking at two yellow bunny ears poking out from a bush, one broken, while the other was fully intact. She gasped as it started to emerge from the bush

THE END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so. This was my first time like, ever using this website for posting things. So, forgive me if I messed up something. Also, I might continue this for one more story. but it's not final yet.


End file.
